


Hatred

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on how hatred shaped his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Hatred, Jack thought, the one emotion that everyone, no matter what race, gender or even species they belonged to, possessed. There was not a single living being that didn’t possess some amount of hatred, even pacifists possessed it. It was the one emotion that even the emotionless Daleks understood, it was what they lived by, hatred for anything different.

Hatred in many ways had shaped his life, the hatred of the creatures that had invaded his home world destroyed his family, his hatred of the Time Agency had led to him turning into a conman and his meeting Rose and The Doctor. The Dalek’s hatred led to his death and therefore his resurrection and subsequent immortality. Hatred had led to the world being ravaged and him tortured for a year by the Master, only for time to reverse and him to be reunited with his team. His team that was broken in half by the loss of Tosh and Owen due to his brother’s hatred.

Now he’d lost both his lover Ianto and his grandson Steven because of the 456, the hatred that came from these deaths was worse than any other, not only did his daughter hate him for Steven’s death, but he hated himself. Hatred had shaped his life before but it had never been his fault, these two deaths, plus those of the people in the MI5 building were his fault, and the hatred he felt for himself would forever follow him.


End file.
